To test the drive-brakes of an elevator system, so-called loading tests are performed. Such loading tests are performed after the installation of an elevator system and also at periodic intervals to test the operating safety.
The state of the art is for elevator systems to have a balance between the elevator car and the counterweight that is less than 50%. This is particularly the case for elevator systems that have only short hoisting heights.
In a loading test, the elevator car must be loaded with 100% of the rated load. Until now, the loading tests are correspondingly performed with a test load in the elevator car. This means that before each test, the elevator car must be loaded with a corresponding test load. The amount of work is therefore relatively large.
Another approach to performing a loading test is described in patent application WO 2008/071301 A1. According to this document, the elevator car is supported in the elevator hoistway. The loading of the elevator car with the test load is thereby obviated. The drive-brakes are partly released so as then to measure the generated force by means of the traction sheave. This measurement takes place on the support of the elevator car. With this operation, a specified overload on the elevator car is created and it is determined whether the unreleased drive-brakes are capable of holding the elevator car. With such an approach the traction sheave can, under certain circumstances, suffer damage. Moreover, according to this approach, it is hardly possible to create reproducible conditions.